Rainbows and Stormclouds
Prolougue Pinky sat on the windowsill, his white coat permanently dyed pink because of his stupid housefolk. He looked out into the forest where he saw a black cat sitting on a low tree branch, blending into the darkness. The strange cat's amber eyes looked into his own as if he were inviting Pinky into the forest. Pinky curled into his cat bed, thinking about that strange black cat. The next morning Pinky looked out the same window, praying that the cat from last night would be there. Soon enough, he saw a strong jet black cat stalking a robin.'' I have to impress him'', Pinky vowed he would get the cat's attention one way or another. He dashed out the open door and started to stalk the robin just as the wildcat had done.Then he leaped and crashed head first into something hard. "Ow!" A deep voice growled "I have a brain in that skull, thank you very much" "Technically speaking" Pinky meowed. "You have such a hard thick skull I'm surprised a brain could fit in there" "Well you scared off my prey!" He hissed. Pinky looked at the robin fluttering into the distance. A blue jay was sitting a fox-length away from him. Pinky glanced over to Hard-head and then caught the blue jay in mid-flight. "There," He boasted "Better?" The black cat merely scoffed. "And exactly who are you?" There was a glimmer of amusement and interest in his amber eyes. "My name is Pinky" he meowed. The black tom let out a mrrow of amusement at his name. "And you are?" "Duskpaw, a RippleClan apprentice but I'm about to make warrior" He meowed with a confidence that shone like the sun. "You're not too bad. Maybe you could join the clan! I'm sure Splashstar wouldn't mind!" Pinky looked at the way you could see Duskpaw's muscles rippling under his raven colored pelt. "O-o-okay" He stuttered out of nervousness. Duskpaw gave Pinky an affectionate smile and flicked his tail. "Come on" He meowed "Follow me". Chapter 1 "Duskpaw, I now give you the name Duskpelt" Aquastar meowed. Splashstar had gone to StarClan a moon ago and left RippleClan in the paws of his young deputy. "StarClan admires your strength and determination" "Duskpelt! Duskpelt!" The clan cheered, Pinkpaw being one of the loudest. "And Pinkpaw," Aquastar faced the tom, his coat somewhat faded to a cherry blossom creamy color. "I now give you the name Pinkclaw. StarClan honors your sympathy and loyalty." Duskpelt was the first to cheer Pinkclaw's name,flashing a glance of admiration at him. The two sat that vigil together, silent yet the looks they gave each other were enough. He had always adored the way the moon shimmered off Duskpelt's black coat, his muscles outlined in the silver light. The sun rose and their vigil was over. The two new warriors had grown incredibly close over their apprenticeship. Pinkclaw couldn't help but wonder if he was in love with the hard-harded tom. Duskpelt's deep voice interrupted Pinkclaw's deep thoughts. "Vigil's over," He meowed in a yawn. "I'm gonna grab some fresh-kill and then some sleep." "Wow, Duskpelt." Pinkclaw said with a mrrrow of amusement. "This is the longest I've ever heard you stay silent!" "Shut up!" Duskpelt whipped his black tail over Pinkclaws mouth. Duskpelt grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile then dragged it over to Pinkclaw. "Wanna share?" He asked. Pinkclaw nodded and started to eat the rabbit with him. "I'm gonna go make a nest and then take a nap!" Duskpelt padded to the warriors' den. "That's the first thing you wanna do as warriors?" Pinkclaw asked. "Take a nap? Whatever! I'm going to do something useful like hunt!" "Bring me back a sparrow," Duskpelt murmered, half-asleep. "You just ate half of a rabbit, you fat, lazy lump! Catch your own darn sparrow!" Pinkclaw pounced on him. "Get off of me!" He pushed the blossomy tom off. "Now... sleep... must... occur...." Pinkclaw watched as the black warrior drifted into sleep, his flanks gently rising and falling. Chapter 2 Duskpelt yawned as he woke up. It had been a moon since his warrior ceremony and all seemed peaceful. It was late newleaf and prey was running well. Duskpelt exited the warriors' den when he felt something on his nose. Leapkit and Bouncekit looked up at Duskpelt, their identical green eyes filled with embarassment and fear. Duskpelt flicked whatever was on his nose off. "A mossball." He said with a mrrow of amusement. He turned towards the two kits. "Looking for something?" he nudged the mossball over to the two brothers. "Sorry, Duskpelt!" Bouncekit mewed in a scared voice. "We were just playing and-" "I'm not mad at you two," Duskpelt interrupted. "Just be a little more careful next time..." Pinkclaw entered the clearing laughing. "Playing with the kits again, huh?" "Yes, Pinky, that's how I spend my free-time." Duskpelt sneered. Pinky was his nickname for him during their little banters. "Well, do you wanna go hunting?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions